


Just A Game of Cat and... Much Smaller Cat

by heartsdesire456



Series: Pretty Kitty (Series) [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on LJ. Prequel (of sorts) to Pretty Kitty. Someone requested I transfer to AO3 so they could download it.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Adam knows someone in the band is a were. He just can't figure out WHO!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Game of Cat and... Much Smaller Cat

**Author's Note:**

> At the request of a friend, I moved this to AO3! I'm still taking requests for fics from LJ to be moved to AO3 for downloading access.

The first time Adam met another were, they knew instantly that he was a were as well. This other person had been a bunny, however, not a cat like Adam. Adam had never met another feline were at all, actually. Not terribly many humans knew about weres, so Adam kept his own status secret, though a few people were aware. Other weres sometimes noticed him, but more often than not, unless he was informed of a person being a were before he met them, he didn’t notice.

However, _someone_ in his new band was a were. 

He was positive. He had never met another feline were, but he immediately could scent, though faintly, that _someone_ was a were of the Felidae family. 

The problem, however, was that, because it was so faint, he couldn’t tell who since they all were stuck in busses together, they all stole each other’s clothes, and they often cuddled up together to watch movies at night after shows.

Adam wish he had noticed earlier, before tour started, because at least then they wouldn’t have been separated more often and he could just borrow a scarf or something and figure out who it was. If he or whoever it was could turn, he would smell them better, but he could only imagine that on tour, there would be no transformations at all.

Adam sat, looking around the stage at everybody while Monte worked out what was wrong with his amp with the sound guy, looking for any feline habits in any of them.

Adam knew he had a few. He had spent most of his childhood hiding something a bit bigger than his sexuality. Were-status wasn’t something that necessarily had to be present in the parents for the child to start transforming near puberty into some sort of animal. Adam had been more afraid of _that_ than the whole ‘liking other boys’ part. It had all come out, however, when he’d spontaneously changed in the back yard and scared the shit out of Neil, who ran inside and got their mom when he was fourteen.

Adam’s were wasn’t something he could easily conceal. There were probably some weres bigger, but he was by far the most alarming were he had ever met. He learned quickly that there were more people like himself growing up, but he never met many. Most other weres were just as afraid of it as he was. They hid what they were from the world and led normal lives.

Adam had decided that nothing would stop his dreams, so he hid his status as a were from most everybody he met. The only person on tour that knew was Monte, and that was on accident. Adam had a tendency to need to change when he got super stressed and just once he had thought Monte was already gone before he changed, only to find, as he crawled up onto his couch, Monte came out of the bathroom.

Needless to say, finding a two hundred pound melanistic jaguar sitting n the couch was _not_ what he had expected. Adam had changed back in shock, but Monte seemed no less horrified at having to see him naked, so he’d simply left and called him later. After a few talks, Monte accepted Adam’s explanation and just rolled with that part of Adam like he did everything else Adam threw at him.

Adam was still lost in thought, pondering his friends and wondering who was the were, when Tommy poked his side. “You still in there, space man?” he asked and Adam smiled down at him.

“Nah, just thinking,” he said, butting their shoulders together. “What’s up?” he asked.

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Monte’s amp hates him and its making the rest of us bored. I think Brooke is going to braid my hair though, wanna help?” he asked, tossing his bangs.

Adam laughed. “Maybe, I don’t know if we’ve got time though,” he said and Tommy shrugged.

“Well, we can try,” he said, tugging at Adam’s shirt. “Come on, at least come hang out, don’t sit by yourself.”

Adam sighed, letting Tommy drag him towards the others. Adam wouldn’t even pretend he wasn’t completely smitten whenever it came to his bassist. They had only been friends a few months but Adam hadn’t clicked so well with someone in so long. He was gorgeous, sweet, funny, and one of the nicest people Adam had ever met.

And then there was the whole ‘straight’ thing. 

It sucked at first, but when it came down to it, Adam had no intention to sleep with someone he worked with. He wasn’t one to risk friendships over sex even without worrying about it interfering with the working relationship they shared. However, the blond, with his big brown eyes, did, without a doubt, have Adam wrapped around his adorable little finger. It was pointless, but Adam couldn’t help the part of himself that was completely stupid over his bassist. He’d always been told little guys with big brown eyes would be his downfall and Adam was pretty sure some day that could end up being true. He just couldn’t say no to a pretty boy, especially one that was one of his best friends.

Tommy let him kiss him for fun, he let him cuddle him when he was stressed and sad, and he loved to just spend time with Adam, even though their interests barely overlapped. He listened to everything Adam said and really discussed things with him. It was hard to find such a laid back and intelligent friend who wasn’t old or boring. His mom was completely in love with Tommy as well, so that helped.

“Adam, you’re lost again,” Tommy said and Adam ducked his head, cringing.

“Sorry, I’m just thinking,” he apologized, letting Tommy drag him into the conversation everybody else was having.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It only got more and more annoying to not know who the were was. It really pissed him off that he couldn’t pin it on one person. As he sorted through random clothing articles around the two busses looking for his own, he had noted that it most likely _wasn’t_ Longineu. Longineu did smell a lot like whoever the other were was, but he smelled the faintest of them all, suggesting he wasn’t as close-contact with the other were. Adam had a suspicion that it was somebody else from the band bus, but he could never be sure, since Taylor and Sasha suspiciously smelled very strongly. It seemed more masculine of a scent, so Taylor was more likely than Sasha, but Adam also had a feeling it could be Cam or Tommy. He didn’t _really_ suspect Tommy, since they told each other almost everything, but he smelled just as strongly as Taylor and Sasha. Cam smelled almost as strong, which didn’t mean she _wasn’t_ the were, she could be the were and just wore more scented products that covered the scent some. It was annoying. Adam knew if he could just transform he would sniff them out faster. He could probably tell just by leaning in and getting a good, solid sniff of the other people’s hair and neck, but even their close, cuddly group didn’t go around sniffing on each other. It would just seem strange.

Adam thought about asking Monte, but he doubted he knew any more than Adam did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whenever Adam daydreamed about the other were-cat mistakenly outing themselves, or getting caught accidentally turning, he really didn’t expect it to happen.

He definitely didn’t expect it to happen the way it did.

Everybody was heading down to the hotel bar to get some drinks, since nobody had the energy to go out and party after a show. It was raining and storming outside, so nobody felt like going out in the rain either. Adam, however, really wished he was going out in the rain. His jaguar was dying to get wet.

Everyone was set to go when Adam looked around and noticed Tommy wasn’t among their ranks. “Guys, where’s Tommy?” he asked, and everybody glanced around.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “He’s probably still hiding out in our room. I told him we weren’t going outside, but the dude hates the rain. I can go get him,” he offered, and Adam waved a hand, thinking he may get a chance to dash out onto the balcony for a moment in the rain as he offered to go get Tommy himself.

When he got to Isaac’s room, he knocked and Tommy called that it was open. He opened the door, blinking when he saw there was a sock in the way to keep it from latching. “You do know that’s dangerous, right?” Adam asked as he walked into the room.

Tommy turned back from the mirror on the back of the closet door and laughed. “Yeah but I didn’t want to get outside, pat myself down for my key, and not have a way to get back in,” he said, shrugging. “It’s not a big-“

His last words were cut off as a massive flash of lightning struck the building with a deafening, immediate crash of thunder. The lights cut out instantly and Adam yelped in shock. When the lights came back up, he turned to Tommy, only to see he wasn’t there. He frowned, looking to see if Tommy had got by him in the dark, only to notice Tommy’s clothes in a heap on the floor. His eyes widened even more, however, when out of the pile leapt a small black and white house cat.

The cat yowled and darted under the nearest bed and all Adam could think to do was laugh. “Holy shit, you’re the other were-cat, Tommy?” he said, then sniffed immediately, acutely aware of how much stronger the scent was when Tommy was turned.

Before he could stop himself, however, he realized the scent was drawing him in. He didn’t even realize he had shifted and was stalking towards the bed under which Tommy was hidden until he let out a low rumbled vocalization that scared Tommy out from under it. The tiny housecat darted for the bathroom, but Adam barely had to leap to land in front of Tommy hunkering down low to look at the trembling, terrified creature. He didn’t want him to be scared. He couldn’t fight an instinctive need to assert his dominance as his were-instincts screamed ‘pack’ when he sniffed Tommy. Tommy was hunkered down, ears flat against his head as he kept his eyes on Adam, hissing when Adam leaned closer. His fur stood on end, his bark arching as Adam ducked down and nudged him with his snout. He gave in to the urge to lick the other cat, only to yowl a bit louder than he usually allowed himself to become as Tommy yowled and attacked his face, clawing at his muzzle viciously as Adam got closer. Adam growled low in his throat and swatted at the smaller cat, pinning him down with one massive paw, immediately licking him all over as something in him urged him to make it clear that the smaller cat was _his_ pack.

He moved around and closed his paws around Tommy, licking him all over as he lay on the floor lazily, only to have the door burst open. He lifted his head, tongue still hanging out as it had just been stroking over Tommy’s fur, to see Monte standing in the doorway with Isaac behind him. “ADAM!” Monte shouted and Adam suddenly realized what he was _doing_.

Adam quickly transformed back, stumbling back away to grab the sheets and snatch them off the bed, hiding himself. “Holy shit, oh God, I was loud, wasn’t I?” he asked, and Monte glared.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” he asked, then glanced down at the house cat, which hissed and darted into the bathroom like a shot. “Were you about to _eat_ that cat? Who had a cat anyways?” he asked, and Adam gaped.

Isaac, however, glared. “That’s Tommy, you dumbfuck! You were going to EAT Tommy?!” he asked, and Adam glowered.

“I was not going to eat him!” he defended. “I don’t eat prey! I don’t hunt!” he cried indignantly.

Monte just hummed. “So…Tommy’s the other were? What happened?” he asked, and Adam flushed.

“He- he turned when the lights went out and he ran and I guess a small animal running sorta… made my instincts take over,” he said bashfully.

“SO YOU WERE GONNA EAT ME!” Tommy cried, coming out of the bathroom with Isaac beside him, wearing the robe off the bathroom door. “Holy shit, you’re a _jaguar_?!” he asked. “I knew you were a were, but my GOD I’ve never seen one that big!”

Adam smirked. “Why Tommy, I’m wearing a sheet!” he said, and Tommy glowered, clearly far from amused. Adam sighed. “No, I wasn’t going to eat you! I just… wanted to play,” he said with a cringe. “And then you were all… adorable and _fluffy_ and I had to _clean you_ -“

“I can clean my own fur, thanks,” Tommy snapped, glaring.

Adam shrugged. “I couldn’t help it! You’re little and I’m a male were-jaguar! I can’t help the part of me that chooses to believe everybody around me is my pack! I had to make you smell like me-“

“That’s fucked up,” Tommy said, glaring. “Cat’s are into social grooming, but that’s generally _consensual_! You pounced on me and I thought you were going to swallow me whole!” he snapped.

Adam cringed. “Sorry?”

Tommy glowered. “This is why I stay away from weres,” he said, slamming the bathroom door as he went back in. “GET OUT OF MY ROOM!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tommy avoided Adam for days. Eventually, Adam couldn’t help it. He cornered Tommy on the bus and sat beside him as he turned to the TV. “So… you’re a were-cat,” he said, and Tommy snorted.

“Yep. You should know, you _licked me_!” he said, and Taylor, who was walking past, stopped and blinked.

“Um… wow, TMI, guys, TMI!” he said, continuing on his way with a cringe.

Adam chuckled. “Come on, it’s so cool though! I’m not the only were-cat! I’m so used to being it!”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “You mean you didn’t know I was a were-cat before you _put your tongue on me_?!” he demanded.

Adam laughed. “Dude, I even kissed you and wasn’t sure. I thought it was you or Taylor, maybe Cam, but I couldn’t be sure. The longer since I’ve changed and the longer since the other were changed, the harder it is for me to tell.”

Tommy shrugged. “I change a lot. I mean… my bunk’s plenty big for me. I could tell you were a were-cat, but since we’re the only ones I guessed you didn’t tell people,” he said, and Adam chuckled.

“Monte knows.” He tilted his head. “And obviously, I can’t risk changing on a bus,” he said, and Tommy snickered.

“Dude, you’re a fucking black jaguar! If somebody sees me it’s ‘awww look at the kitty!’ if you do, it’s ‘AHHHHH GRAB YOUR GUN!’ isn’t it?” he asked.

Adam cringed. “I first changed spontaneously while in the back yard with Neil when we were kids. The only reason my parents didn’t call animal control is because I changed back while they were looking and they had a naked, crying, terrified twelve year old on their hands,” he said, and Tommy cringed.

“My mom’s a were,” he said, and Adam raised an eyebrow. “She’s a bird,” he said, and Adam laughed.

“And you’re a cat?” he asked, and Tommy nodded.

“Thank fuck I never tried to eat my mother,” he said and Adam grinned.

“So, now that people know…” He trailed off and looked at Tommy. “Can I still call you kitty?”he all but begged.

Tommy groaned. “Only if I can call you assface,” he said, and Adam pouted.

“Don’t be like that, I wasn’t _actually_ going to eat you! I just… you were small and fluffy and needed grooming-“

“Fuck you, I groom myself all I need,” he said, glaring.

Adam snorted. “You tasted like _beer_ ,” he said, shuddering.

Tommy laughed. “Well, I’d had a beer before grooming myself that day. Fuck off!”

Adam frowned. “Wait, you didn’t _shower_?” he asked, looking grossed out.

Tommy flipped him off. “I shower when I get gross, and like… every few days since the human in me just isn’t as clean after grooming myself, but I fucking hate water,” he said, cringing. 

Adam groaned. “I _love_ water. I want to go swimming and I wanted to go in the rain and I can barely look at a puddle without wanting to splash in it,” he said, and Tommy cringed.

“But you’re a cat!” he said, looking disgusted.

Adam shrugged. “I’m a rainforest cat. We like to swim. I met some real jaguars at the zoo once and they swam around all day. It was interesting, for sure,” he said.

Tommy cringed. “Real cats are stupid. They all think I’m a freak cause I’m a human too. They’re too scared to cuddle with me cause they think I’m satanic or something. Pussies,” he spat, and Adam snickered immaturely.

“Well, they are cats-“

“Oh fuck off,” Tommy groaned, pouting up at him. Adam suddenly got an idea and glanced around. “What?” Tommy asked apprehensively, only to scream some when Adam suddenly transformed, stalking towards him before flopping down beside him, licking at Tommy’s cheek and jaw with a contented grumble. “Adam, EW! I’m a human- WHOA! Claws, oh holy shit, claws near my dick-“

Adam picked his paw up off of Tommy’s thigh and nudged him again, licking up his throat. Tommy froze and Adam sniffled, smelling the sudden wave of fear coming from him. The jaguar in him didn’t like part of _his_ pack being afraid and he growled low in his throat some, swiping his tongue along Tommy’s face before nudged him almost off the end of the couch. 

Tommy suddenly squeaked and then changed out of instinct, clearly intimidated by the giant jaguar licking his throat. Adam was left with a small fuzzy cat curled up defensively between his paws and decided to go right ahead licking him. He laid down and made happy rumbly noises as he licked Tommy thoroughly, pinning him down with a heavy paw whenever he tried to get away.

He could feel something swirling in his belly, something primitive and raw, that made him want to get his scent all over Tommy. He nuzzled into the tiny cat’s fur, pretty sure that, if he could, he would be purring as he rubbed his head all over Tommy, getting his scent everywhere.

Just as he was licking across Tommy’s head, refusing to let him get away, Isaac came walking past, only to stop and do a double take when he saw the black and white out of the corner of his eyes. “AHHH! ADAM’S TRYING TO EAT TOMMY!” he shouted, and Adam growled, curling his paws tighter around Tommy, who squirmed. “MONTE HE’S GOING TO EAT HIM!”

Adam growled and couldn’t help the thought of ‘ _mine_ ’ that came over him as Isaac reached out to grab Tommy. He snarled at him, long, thick tail twitching as he lowered his head, nuzzling against Tommy.

Tommy, who didn’t seem as afraid anymore, wiggled his head free and tilted his head up to nudge at Adam, freeing a paw to swat at Adam’s hold, wiggling free. Adam let him go, but still growled at Isaac when he reached for him. He let Tommy hop of the couch then stood up and stalked after him, following Tommy’s bushy black and white tail back towards the bunk room, growling and baring his teeth at Isaac. 

When they got to the bunks, Tommy changed back, and glared at Adam as he snatched a hoodie off the floor to cover himself with. “Stop licking me!” he snapped, hair standing on end from Adam’s giant, sandpapery tongue going over his fur when he was a cat.

Adam just changed back, smirking deviously. “Never,” he said, winking at Tommy, who flipped him off as he went past to change in his ‘room’, only to dart back in to lick Tommy’s ear before turning to run.

Tommy growled. “LAMBERT YOU WILL DIE!” he cried, rolling his eyes when Adam’s laughter trailed behind him as he left.


End file.
